


The Final Fall

by cassiecasyl



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arthur Conan Doyle Canon References, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character Study, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Jim Moriarty-centric, POV Jim Moriarty, Poetry, Rooftop scene, Suicidal Jim Moriarty, Suicidal Thoughts, The Final Problem, at least partly, but mostly - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: Jim Moriarty's thoughts right before he shoots himself.
Series: Poetry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Final Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge in which one had to write a poem about a character. I was given Jim Moriarty so I rewatched trf to refresh my mind and wrote about that. 
> 
> Minor tw for suicidal thoughts. Nothing explicit but it is set during trf and especially right before his canon suicide so if that is a possible trigger, pls read at your own discretion. Stay safe. 
> 
> If you need someone to talk to, I'm here and I love you.  
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cassiecasyl).

_come here, come all_  
_to the final problem, the final fall!_

♚

Though hush now, shush  
There's no need to rush  
All's according to plan  
Oh, how those children ran  
It's a mordern fairytale  
A dance with the devil  
They love to see you fail  
While the Napoleon of evil  
Is working his webs  
A last fight near the depths  
A self-proclaimed king  
With a stolen crown  
Prepared to do anything  
Laughing as you drown  
Picture perfect negative  
Staying alive's so relative  
And a darkened hero  
Publicly reduced to zero  
No happy end  
Awaits the hell bent

♚

Thank you for this game  
For proving we're the same  
That in this admission  
You've given me permission  
This last distraction  
Was no false attraction  
When the devil dies  
There's no chance for the angel to rise  
Today, you're not the only one to fall  
Thank you, I loved to see it all


End file.
